


Test Drive

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, Demon!Dean cameo & inferred Dean x Reader at the end (no wincest), Dom!Sam, F/M, Knife Play, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Squirting, Voyeurism, caning/riding crop, implied threesome, oral sex (female receiving), pain play, pushy-sub Reader, smutty-smut-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4068 words</p>
<p>As a demon, you’ve just picked up a new body & you see if your king wants to take it for a test drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser:
> 
> “Crossroad perk, your majesty,” you said, squeezing your thighs together. “She was so scared she didn’t even put up a fight so the hounds didn’t have to tear her apart.” You stood when Sam commanded & did a little twirl to show it off. “All bright & shiny & ready to be handled.” Sam walked around you, his hand heavy & large along your back.
> 
> “She doesn’t look old enough to have made a deal,” he muttered.
> 
> “Made & sealed when she was 18,” you said with a shrug. “Maybe she only took it out for leisurely drives on Sundays,” you joked. Sam stepped in close, using his hand on your back to hold you tightly to him.
> 
> “Well then I think it’s time it was really taken for a ride, don’t you?” he asked. You nodded, taking your bottom lip between those perfect teeth. You felt that first sickly sweet curl of pleasure start to slither around in your belly.
> 
> “Yes, your majesty,” you answered quietly. The once boy king of Hell growled as he walked you back towards the massive bed that dominated the bed chamber.

Your steps were light & excited as you made your way through Hell. You bypassed the throne room in favor of heading directly to the king’s personal chambers. You knew he’d want to see your new form.

“His majesty ain’t here,” Dean said as you entered after the barest of knocks. He looked up from where he sat, feet propped on a table. “Princess Samantha is in the throne room getting her hair done.” The fact that Dean was now a knight of Hell had done little to curb his sarcasm. If anything, it was even sharper now.

“I can wait,” you said, strolling in perching on the edge of the table. Dean looked over, his eyes flashing black as he took in not only the smallness of your form, but also the short jean skirt, high heels, & tight black tank that you wore.

“I like the new meat,” he said, making it obvious that he was giving you the eye. You ducked your head in faux-innocence, biting your lip. Your giggle was triumphant as you watched him shift in the chair.

“You Winchesters are so easy.” You stood up, stretching your arms over your head, revealing a tight strip of pale skin above the low waistband of your skirt. “You just love ‘em all small & innocent looking. If I’d gone with the schoolgirl outfit you’d probably be bending me over the table already.”

Dean stood & was suddenly in your space. You hadn’t been kidding about the brothers liking them small. The body you’d chosen was barely over five feet tall so your head just only came to his shoulder. You knew you’d seem even tinier when Sam towered over you – it was one of the reasons you’d chosen this particular body. Just the thought of it made you ache deep inside. So maybe the brothers weren’t the only ones who had a size kink. Dean pressed you against the table, letting the sharp edge of it dig into your bare thighs.

“Now, now,” you said, putting a hand out to his chest as you felt your eyes switch to black. “You know the rules. Little brother gets the first test drive.” Dean’s grin was patient & feral all at once, making you shiver. Both Winchesters had that ability – they could literally tear you to shreds, but they’d be so patient about it…

“I can wait, sweetheart,” Dean whispered as he reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. Just then, the door that led directly into the bedroom of the king’s chambers opened & shut & you heard Sam bellow your name.

“See you later, Dean,” you said with a smile as you ducked under his arm. You gave a small squeak as he landed a swat to your ass.

***

“And just where did you get this little thing?” Sam asked when you came in & knelt at his feet. You were right – he was a fucking tower, tall & solid above you. Your body reacted strongly, wetness soaking into the little scrap of lace covering your pussy beneath your skirt.

“Crossroad perk, your majesty,” you said, squeezing your thighs together. “She was so scared she didn’t even put up a fight so the hounds didn’t have to tear her apart.” You stood when Sam commanded & did a little twirl to show it off. “All bright & shiny & ready to be handled.” Sam walked around you, his hand heavy & large along your back.

“She doesn’t look old enough to have made a deal,” he muttered.

“Made & sealed when she was 18,” you said with a shrug. “Maybe she only took it out for leisurely drives on Sundays,” you joked. Sam stepped in close, using his hand on your back to hold you tightly to him.

“Well then I think it’s time it was really taken for a ride, don’t you?” he asked. You nodded, taking your bottom lip between those perfect teeth. You felt that first sickly sweet curl of pleasure start to slither around in your belly.

“Yes, your majesty,” you answered quietly. The once boy king of Hell growled as he walked  you back towards the massive bed that dominated the bed chamber.

“Sam,” he said firmly. “In here, you call me Sam.” You nodded, smiling up at him. After all these years, you shouldn’t be so pleased you could easily push his buttons, but it sparked something in you nonetheless.

“Yes, Sam,” you said, bringing your hands up to run across the hard, wide planes of his chest. Sam reciprocated the touch, pushing the strap of the tank top off your shoulder as he traced slow sigils across the revealed skin.

“I’m trying to decide if I want to watch you strip these off for me, a piece a time, or just rip them off with my teeth,” Sam confided to you, tugging at the fabric. You drug your hand down his body until you reached the front of his jeans.

“There’s a third option,” you said, slipping your small hand into the pocket. Sam groaned as you took your sweet time digging out the object you sought. When you finally removed your hand, it was curled around the pocket knife you knew Sam always carried. Seeing that you had his full attention, you used the thumb latch to slowly flip the blade open and then stepped back away from him. The blade was cool against your skin as you drug it lightly up your arm, the point sharp & constantly threatening to break the skin as you moved it up to your shoulder. Slicing through the strap of the tank was incredibly easy. You cut through the other strap & the black cotton dropped to pool around your waist.

Sam gripped the scraps of your shirt & used it to tug you back to him. The knife was trapped in your grip against your breasts & you felt the smallest nick of it in your skin. You looked down at the bead of blood threatening to run down between your breasts & then looked back up at Sam, your eyes black. That same sickly curl, like having had too many sweets, pulsed in you as Sam growled & fell to his knees. He barely had to pull you down so that he could latch his lips around the small cut & suck hard, drawing your blood out before it sealed.

“How do I taste?” you asked him, running your free hand through his hair.

“As sweet as always,” he said, his eyes dark when he pulled back, blood smeared on his lips. He took the knife from your hand & used it to slice through the lacy bra covering your chest. You dropped your arms to let it fall away. The smallness of your frame meant smaller breasts, but they were still plump & firm with youth. Sam immediately sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting at the flesh until a dark bruise formed.

You clawed at Sam’s back, your fingers catching at his shirt until you gathered enough of the fabric to yank it up. Sam helped you pull the shirt off & then your nails were back scratching angry red lines across his shoulders. Sam grabbed your ruined tank in his fist at your waist & slid the knife through it so it fell away to the floor, leaving you bare from the waist up. Sam made several quick, shallow cuts along your ribs and breasts before sitting back on his knees.

“Hold this,” Sam said, pushing the hilt of the open blade between your teeth. You groaned but did as ordered, arching your neck as he fastened his lips to your skin, tongue lapping at the slow trickles of blood coming from the cuts he’d made. Sam’s hands echoed your earlier movements, reaching up to rake possessive lines that marked you as his along the flesh of your back.

You grunted his name as he licked over the last cut, sealing it. He was almost vibrating with power & need. He reached up & took the knife from your mouth before spinning you around to face the bed. A large hand pressed flat against your back, pushing you forward so that you bent over the mattress. You grabbed onto the solid wooden footboard, moaning as Sam pushed the tight denim skirt up over your hips so that it formed a ring at your waist.

“Sam,” you gasped as he pushed at your legs, spreading them further apart. The heels you wore ensured your ass was canted high in the air. He leaned in to scent you at your core, smelling the arousal beneath your red lace panties. Sam wrapped the flimsy fabric around his fingers, pulling it tight & watching as it rubbed over your clit, making you moan. After a few moments of dragging the fabric over you, he used his knife to once again cut the cloth away, tossing the ruined scraps up onto the bed by your face.

“Look at this,” he said, voice controlled & quiet. “Did you check yourself out?” he asked you, running a finger down your slit. “If not, I think we need to get a mirror in here. Such a pretty little pussy…” Sam leaned in to nose at the smooth lips of your cunt that ended in a small, carefully maintained patch of curly hair at the top of your mound. “And this clit, fuck.” Sam sucked the nub between his lips, making you squirm. When your legs buckled & you almost dropped, he slapped your ass, gripping the flesh tight in his hand & holding you open.

When Sam let his lips fall away, you panted, fists tightening in the sheets. Then you froze as you felt the cool tip of the blade dragging up your inner thighs towards your center. That sick churning sweetness filled your core & you shivered.

“Your clit is so swollen – all nice & red.” Sam barely put any pressure with the knife but you could feel every little movement of the blade. He pressed the flat of it against your clit, making you cry out. When he pulled the blade away, he once again attacked you with his tongue, drawing the swollen nub between his teeth & biting down with enough force to make you shake. He was noisy about his meal, slurping and sloppy as he licked around your clit. Sam pushed his long, thick middle fingers inside you, scissoring them wide. In seconds, you were cumming all over his tongue, both praising & cursing his name as you came.

You slumped on the bed, drawing in gulping lungfuls of air as Sam sat back, wiping your juices off his chin. He reached down and removed your heels one at a time before standing & grabbing the bunched-up band of denim at your waist. He used it as a handle & easily hauled your small frame up onto the bed proper before flipping you over onto your back.

“Always so good for me,” he said. Praise from him never failed to make you smile & arch, but this body also apparently liked to blush. Your skin turned pink all over and he climbed onto the bed, his large frame caging you in as he leaned down to bit another bruise into the curve of your breast. He nudged your legs apart as he put his knees between your thighs, dropping down to let his weight cover you.

“Oh, fuck, Sam,” you groaned as he began to grind his jean-clad erection against you. The buttons were cold on your clit. You loved feeling so small beneath him & you gasped thinking about how big he was going to feel inside you. Your king was fucking hung on a good day – you could only imagine how much his cock was going to stretch your petite frame. Sam hooked his hands under your knees, folding your legs up & pressing them back against your torso.

“Keep these up,” he ordered, letting go to unfasten his jeans. “Want to feel that slick pussy squeezed good & tight.” You grabbed at your legs with shaky hands, but kept losing your grip as his knuckles brushed against your cunt. After the third time when Sam had to push your legs up & together again, he growled at you, leaning down so that you were almost bent in half under his weight.

“Are you being rebellious on purpose?” Sam cocked his head to the side, looking at you, trying to figure out if you were playing a game with him.

“I can’t,” you gasped out, unable to get a good breath with him on top of you that way. “Can’t hold them.” Sam sat back on his knees, watching you shake. “Sorry,” you added, upset that you couldn’t obey or please your king.

“Don’t I always take good care of you?” Sam asked, letting your legs fall around him. “Hey Dean?” he called & you suddenly remembered that Dean was just in the other room. He would have heard you moan & scream for his little brother. “Come in here for a minute,” Sam ordered.

Dean was inside in seconds, eyes sweeping the room to ensure everything was as it should be. As Sam’s big brother, he’d always been keen on Sam’s safety. As a knight of Hell to the king who just happened to be  his little brother, Dean was a fucking force to be reckoned with. Anyone who was stupid enough to threaten Sam’s safety found that out in a prolonged & painful way.

“What’s up, bitch?” Dean asked, crossing his arms as he came to stand by the bed, his eyes shamelessly traveling over your naked form. “Need your big brother’s help to seal the deal & make her squeal?”

“Whatever, jerk,” Sam said, climbing off the bed on the other side. You lay between them, resisting the urge to reach down & play with your clit, the idea of both Winchesters joining you on the bed more than enough to get your juices flowing again. “She needs the help,” Sam said, pointing to you. “Can’t seem to hold herself open for me.” Sam bent down & when he stood, you groaned as you saw the black nylon rope he held in his hands. “Figured we could help her with that.”

Sam & Dean worked in tandem then, not needing to speak, as they set about tying you. You went limp, letting them move your body as they saw fit. You knew that Sam could have forced you into the position he wanted with a snap of his fingers, but he loved the feel of the ropes on your skin. Loved seeing the marks that lasted long after you were released. And he knew how much you loved the physical feel of the restraint when you struggled.

By the time they had finished, your breathing was back under control, aided by the calming feeling of being trussed up tight. They had bound your wrists to just above your knees – much in the same place they would have been had you been able to hold your legs like Sam originally asked. Then they’d wrapped the ropes around your thighs, looping a length through those coils that went back & up to the posts of the headboard so that your knees were pulled up to your chest & thighs spread wide. Another two ropes were looped around your thighs & tied to the posts of the footboard so that you wouldn’t move from the middle of the bed while Sam fucked you.

“That’s better,” Sam said, reaching down to cup your mound, sliding two fingers inside & jerking them up against your gspot for a few quick thrusts to watch you struggle. When you barely budged, the ropes doing their job, he pulled his fingers from you, eyes watching the flutter of your pussy lips as they clenched around nothing. Sam caught the flash of red lace & picked it up from the bed, wiping his fingers clean on your destroyed panties.

“Call if you need anymore help,” Dean said as he headed for the door, pulling it closed behind him. You watched him go, easily spotting the bulge at his groin as he turned for one last look at you. Sam slapped at your tits, the sharp sting of it drawing your gaze back to him.

“Sorry,” you said, smiling.

“No, you’re not,” Sam said as he walked over to the side of the room, coming back with a leather riding crop. He stopped at the side of the bed & pushed the wet, ruined lace of your panties between your lips. “But you will be.” You grunted, your skin tingling in anticipation as Sam trailed the leather flap of the riding crop over your nipples.

“Let me see those black eyes, beautiful,” he said. You blinked & felt them switch. “Remember – you lose the black & I’ll stop.” You nodded, accepting the reminder of your system. In all the years you’d been servicing your king, you’d never had to use it, & you doubted you would now. But it was still pleasing to know that Sam thought of your pleasure.

The first strike was light across the base of your thighs, right above your ass, with the flat of the rod. You twitched and then another, harder strike came a few inches above that one. Sam set to work, laying long, red stripes up your thighs until he hit the black lines of the rope. Your skin burned & you writhed in pleasure as he began lightly beating the soles of your feet next. It tickled & stung & you tried to pull away, toes curling at the burn.

“Stop that,” Sam ordered, flicking your cunt with the leather flap of the crop, giving it several stinging smacks. Each one made you grunt & pant through the lace that you held tightly between your teeth. You were soon begging as much as you could, your words muffled through the impromptu gag as you arched off the bed.

“Soon as you cum for me, I’ll fuck you,” Sam said, flicking your clit with the crop again. You looked at him, your black eyes wide & shining as you watched where his hand disappeared under his open jeans, wrist twisting as he stroked himself. Sam kept the crop pressed to your pussy & you worked to grind yourself against it as much as the ropes would allow. Sam pulled his hand away from himself & reached over to tweak your nipples, slapping your tits to watch them bounce before he pulled your panties from your mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Sam… please, Sam, please,” you begged. Your fingernails dug grooves into your thighs. “Please, I need…” Sam climbed onto the bed, moving the crop to trace the line of your plump lips.

“What do you need, beautiful?” he asked, watching your small frame tremble in the wide expanse of his bed.

“You. Please Sam, I need you.” No matter what body you took, no matter the size, race, or color, he was always able to reduce you to this – this broken, pleading thing. Your voice cracked in a scream as Sam dropped down & pressed the flat of his tongue hard against your clit. You came, thrashing against the ropes, begging for more.

Sam sat back, opening his jeans the rest of the way & pushing them down his hips with his boxers just as far as he needed. You gulped, never getting over the first sight of his cock when he pulled it out. Sam reached out & ran his fingers through your juices, using them to coat his length.

“Can’t wait to feel how tight you are, beautiful,” he said as he moved into position. You took a slow breath, trying to relax as much as possible, knowing you’d need it. Just the head of his cock, swollen & heavy, felt impossibly large against your opening. Sam pushed himself in, watching as your eyes glazed over at the stretch. Inch by thick inch slid inside you & you felt a little justified in watching how Sam bit his lip to control himself.

It felt like ages until his length was fully seated in you. Even with the slowness of his thrust, with the gradual stretch & pull of it, you still felt like even the smallest breath would be enough to send you flying apart. You wished for a brief second you could move your hands, put them on his back, feel those muscles tense as he prepared to move.

Sam watched your face as he pulled back, just as slowly, until only the tip remained before thrusting in, hard. Your head tipped back, baring your throat as a howl tore from you that rivaled those of the hounds down the hall.

The king set up a brutal, punishing pace. Every time he thrust deep inside you, you felt like all the air was being driven not just from your lungs, but from the room. When he pulled out, you tried to breathe, tried to draw it back in, but couldn’t. With your legs held up & back, Sam was able to go impossibly deep, the root of his cock sliding over your clit with every stroke. You felt the pressure building inside you, over & over, as he fucked you, leaving you in a constant state of orgasm, release, & anticipation. When Sam pressed the heel of his hand down hard over your mound, forcing your body to tighten around him even further as he filled you, something snapped inside.

“Fuck, Sam!” you shouted, cumming instantly, feeling the gush of your release coat his thighs & drip down your crack. Sam grunted in surprise & soon he was jerking inside you. The heat of his release mixed with your own, making you feel wet & full. You could hear the slippery sounds of it as his strokes slowed & then he sat back, his softening cock dragging out of you. You groaned, hitching as the head of it rubbed against your sensitive clit. Sam watched as a long, thin line of cum hung like a spiderweb before he moved & it broke.

“Well, that was new,” Sam said with a grin as he reached down to press atop your mound again, eyes darkening as he watched the thin, watery mix of his cum & yours drip out of your pussy. “And messy,” he added, running his fingers through the mixture on your thighs before pulling it up to smear across your belly & your tits.

“Guess she wasn’t so innocent after all,” you managed to gasp out, feeling completely spent. Sam climbed off the bed & grabbed the open knife he’d left on the table to cut the ropes that held you to the frame. He trailed the tip of the blade over the ropes holding your wrists to your thighs, but didn’t cut through them. Instead, he grinned & set about cleaning himself up & closing his jeans.

“Think I’ll leave you trussed up like this,” he said, folding the knife closed & pocketing it. “Dean likes to see you squirm.” Your breath caught in your throat as you were once again reminded of the demon in the other room. Sam grabbed his shirt & slipped it on. He made a show of looking at you, all fucked out & loose, tied up & silent. Your body bore the marks of his pleasure – bruises & bites, red striping, welts, & the slick shine of your mixed cum rubbed into your skin. “Well, maybe we’ll make a few changes.”

Sam rolled you on your side & then helped you onto your knees, holding your shoulders to balance you. When he was finished, you were on your knees, ass facing the door, wrists still tied to your thighs, with your head turned to the side & your shoulders pressed into the mattress. He leaned down & brushed your sweaty bangs off your forehead.

“You good, beautiful?” he asked & you nodded, giving him a tired but eager grin. Sam smiled.

“Good.” He stood up, fingers carding through your hair as he looked over your body to the door. “Hey Dean,” he called. “Wanna come in here again?”

END


End file.
